Hints (PAYDAY 2)
There are three types of hints that you will get during loading screens in Payday 2 and they are: Heister Tip, Gameplay Hint ''and ''Payday Trivia. This will be a list of all the hints to date. __TOC__ Heister Tip hint weapon gadgets.png| Got a gadget? Turn it on by pressing the "GADGET ON/OFF" button. Hint-achievements.png| Some achievements unlock Weapons, Mods or Masks. Hint-vlad.png| Vlad's jobs will offer a mix of Stealth and Loud combat, be ready for anything. Gameplay Hint Payday Trivia *Payday Trivia #X: Dallas spends a fortune on nice suits. *Payday Trivia #X: Dallas doesn't like going to the dentist. *Payday Trivia #X: Wolf is not a healthy human being. *Payday Trivia #X: Wolf is not nice to hostages. *Payday Trivia #X: Bodhi used to be a member of a gang called the Ex-Presidents. *Payday Trivia #X: Bodhi isn't just in it for the money. *Payday Trivia #X: Bodhi is into crazy stunts like extreme skydiving. *Payday Trivia #X: Chains used to be a military man but he didn't fit in. As a bank robber, he's a natural. *Payday Trivia #X: Chains often acts and talks like he's impervious to bullets. Perhaps he is. *Payday Trivia #X: Chains is sometimes in a pickle *Payday Trivia #X: Clover has had a long and complicated relationship with Hoxton, since before the Payday Gang. They get on well now, though. *Payday Trivia #X: Houston spends a fortune on cars. *Payday Trivia #X: Houston has many problems, but the cops ain't one. *Payday Trivia #X: Houston thinks Hoxton is an idiot. *Payday Trivia #X: Houston likes to keep an eye on the escape van, making sure it's in good shape. *Payday Trivia #X: Bonnie used to be a honeymoon murderer, marrying and then murdering her husbands for insurance money. *Payday Trivia #X: Bonnie isn't good with computers. *Payday Trivia #X: Bonnie probably gambles too much. But it wouldn't be safe to tell her that. *Payday Trivia #X: Jimmy has declared that he will empty the Safe House bar faster than Aldstone can refill it. It's a titanic struggle with an unclear outcome. *Payday Trivia #X: Captain Winters is not a kind leader. *Payday Trivia #X: Captain Winters holds a personal grudge against the Payday Gang. *Payday Trivia #X: Captain Winters used to be in the Military Police before he joined GenSec. *Payday Trivia #X: Rust spends a fortune on his bike. *Payday Trivia #X: Sokol watches the Russian hockey league every week. *Payday Trivia #X: Jacket has never spoken a word to the other heisters without using his tape recorder. *Payday Trivia #X: Sokol enjoys the fact that he still has fans in Russia from his ice hockey days. *Payday Trivia #X: Jiro's body is full of traditional Yakuza tattoos. *Payday Trivia #X: Jiro has picked up decent English after spending a couple of years in the US. *Payday Trivia #X: Jiro's relationship to American food is marked more by tolerance than appreciation. *Payday Trivia #X: Dragan used to be a cop in Croatia. *Payday Trivia #X: Aldstone spends a fortune on specially imported tea. *Payday Trivia #X: Aldstone was once married, but it didn't end happily. *Payday Trivia #X: Aldstone doesn't like Hoxton's choice of profession, but as a loyal and professional butler he stoically accepts it. *Payday Trivia #X: Gage spends a fortune on bribing customs officials. *Payday Trivia #X: Gage doesn't like everything about his job, but he does have a passion for the merchandise. *Payday Trivia #X: Gage is often underestimated, something which he uses to his advantage. *Payday Trivia #X: Bodhi despises Tasers. Try shooting one with the Platypus Sniper Rifle when playing as him. *Payday Trivia #X: No animals were hurt during the making of the Goat Simulator Heist. *Payday Trivia #X: Events are heists that take place during special events, like Halloween. Expect some crazy things to happen. *Payday Trivia #X: The Dentist's jobs require careful planning and finesse. If you think you're ready, give him a call. *Payday Trivia #X: The Classics. These jobs were the biggest things the gang's ever done. Let's say we see if they still have what it takes?